


That one guy from the bar

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Zombieland Saga- Alternate Universes and Stories [10]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Koutarou wakes up and finds himself in an unfamiliar house.





	That one guy from the bar

It is never good when you wake up in an unfamiliar place and you don't know how you even ended up there. Only two explanations exist for this kind of situation.

One: You got so drunk that you forgot what you did last night and you wake up in a house of someone you shagged, or your poor friend who had to carry you to his house, because you couldn't tell him where you live.

Or two: You got kidnapped for some reason, and the kidnappers will demand money from your family so you could return safely to them.

Koutarou knew he didn't go out with a friend last night, but he could have hooked up with some chick and he is now in her house. However that was highely unlikely, because he is not a happy drunk, and no normal girl would go for his pathetic, miserable self especially not when drunk.

And even if he did get kidnapped, he doesn't have any family the criminals could demand money from. So the second theory is also very unlikely to be the reason for why he is in someone elses house. And a pretty nice house, if Koutarou was honest with himself.

If he wasn't a petty poor man, he would buy a house just like this one and live in peace. Until then he can only dream of it, and settle for his small flat in a dirty building that was the cheapest thing he could find.

Tatsumi started to go over the list of jobs still available for him, when he saw an older man coming over to his bed. "Who are you and what do you want with me?! If you want money I can safely say I am completely broke, so look elsewhere!" Tatsumi shouted, pointing at the man with his finger.

The older man only raised an eyebrow in answer and came closer, putting the glass of water and some pills on the table near the bed. "I don't want your money. At least not yet. I brought you here because, you were dead drunk and I live near my bar, so I decided it would be safest for you to be here, until you wake up."

Tatsumi eyed the man warily, but took a hold of the glass and sipped a bit, making the pounding in his head disipate. After the awkward silence between them, the old man sighed and stood up, getting out of the room and returning soon, carrying Tatsumi's sunglasses in one hand. Koutarou grabbed them and put them on, feeling much more sure of himself now. However the silence between them didn't stop with that so the old man said:" My name is Jofuku. I also brought you here, because I thought I could help you with your dream. As I said before I am a cerified necromancer, and if you want I can teach you everything I know."

"Why would you do that?" The sunglasses wearing guy asked, and Jofuku just shrugged and said:" I am bored. And you seem like a fun guy to be around, so I thought it would be beneficial for both of us if I offered you a deal."

Koutarou drank his water in silence, while Jofuku patiently watied and looked at him almost without blinking which made Tatsumi uncomfortable a bit.

"You won't use me only for money? You won't rob me, or kill me or use me for ransom right? Or kidnap me? Or sell my organs, right? Are you part of some weird cult, because if you are I don't want to join, I just want someone to tell me something useful I could use, so I could revive the love of my life and help her she become an idol of Saga!" Koutarou said, pinning the man before him, who had a smile smile on his face.

"What's so funny old man?!" Tatsumi said angrily, but that just made Jofuku smile wider and he even giggled a bit. "You are. I was right. You are an interesting fellow. I am now going to answer your questions, and if you have more, feel free to ask I will answer gladly."

"So the answers are: no, no, no, no. I won't kidnap you or sell your organs, because I don't have any use for your death. I am not part of any cult, and I am glad to help you and your love reunite again if you let me. So do you want to become my student?" The old man asked happily, while Koutarou was deep in thought, scratching his beard.

"All right, I don't see a downside in this. I accept your proposal, and you better deliver or I will kill you!"

Now Jofuku did start to laugh, and when he finally calmed down, he said excitedly, patting Koutarou on the shoulder:" I am glad. I look forward to our future partenship. And don't worry I will deliver, so you won't have to make any murder plans in the future. And anyway you couldn't kill me, even if you tried."

"Why you think I couldn't succeed?" Tatsumi asked midly curious. Jofuku just flashed him a smug smile and said:" Oh, no you would definitely succeed. I just won't die from it." The sunglasses wearing guy raised his eyebrow in confusion and the old man laughed at that. "Don't worry I will explain it all later. Now rest for a bit. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day."


End file.
